Aftermath I: Spirit of Cephiro
by dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: After the final battle, Hikaru and the others decide to stay in Cephiro to help heal the land. It's a big job, and with Clef injured, no one knows exactly what needs to be done...except perhaps Cephiro itself. Set after the second season of the anime.
1. Chapter 1

Aftermath Part I: Spirit of Cephiro

**Summary:** The battle's been won. Hikaru has become the Pillar, and transferred the bond of the world to the people. But releasing the power doesn't mean she's released the post, or the responsibility. And there are pieces to pick up, wounded to be healed. Like Clef, suffering from overdrain and shock. And Eagle, with his tremulous hold on life. There's a lot to sort out, and not a great amount of time, and no one even knows where to begin. Well...no one, perhaps, except Cephiro herself.

**Chapter One: The Fallen**

Hikaru felt the magic gathering around her. The magic that would take them home.

They'd saved Cephiro. Accomplished their task. She had become the Pillar, and given the power to the people, breaking the long cycle of loneliness. But...

She was falling toward Lantis's outstretched hand. She wanted to grasp it. To tell him she loved him, and mourn with him for Eagle's passing, for the death of a man who had been dear friend and confidante to both of them.

The world around her was still bare rock, torn and broken from the upheaval that had shattered it. She wanted to set it right, watch it heal to become the beautiful glowing land she remembered, and more. She wanted to see the Cephiro that Zagato and Emeraude had loved enough to die for, that all her friends cherished.

The power was building around her. She bit her lip, then reached out with her mind. _'Umi. Fuu.'_ She felt the answering call from both of them. _'I'm sorry, but I...I don't want to leave yet.'_

_ 'It does kinda feel like we've left things unfinished, doesn't it? Leaving Cephiro like this.'_ Under Umi's thoughts, she caught a pulse of worry for Clef.

_'I would most certainly not be adverse to staying a while longer. I am certain there is much we can do to help, even if our duties as Magic Knights have been fulfilled for the moment.'_ Fuu's tone was matter of fact, but under it Hikaru caught a desire to fall into Ferio's warm embrace. A desire like her own desire to reach Lantis.

Hikaru nodded, then reached out to the magic of Cephiro. _"I don't want to go! I want to stay and help everyone put things to rights!"_

Power surged, then coiled and disappeared. Her armor vanished, leaving her in her plain clothes and her jeweled glove. She fell, Umi and Fuu beside her...

Lantis caught her out of the air, taking a half a step back to brace himself, hands gentle on her waist as she grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. Ferio caught Fuu in a similar embrace, Ascot and Caldina caught Umi and steadied her.

"Lantis..." Hikaru breathed out his name, leaning against the broad chest as he set her on her feet. Lantis wrapped his arms around her, and she felt his warm breath on her hair. Tears stung her eyes. "Lantis, I'm sorry..."

"There's nothing you need to apologize to me for." Lantis's voice was a deep, soothing rumble.

"But Nova...she was a part of me...something I created..."

Lantis cupped her face with one hand. "Every heart has the power to create monsters, Hikaru. That doesn't make you evil. And you rescued me as well. That proves that, no matter what happened with Nova, your heart is strong. Not many people can face the evil they create and conquer it as you did."

Hikaru swallowed. "But...I had help. And because he helped me...Eagle..." her breath hitched on a sob., and she buried her face in his shirt as tears welled in her eyes. "Lantis...I'm so sorry. Because he had to help me...Eagle...Eagle was...he...he was killed. And he was your friend...you two cared for each other so much...I'm sorry..." Tears broke free, soaking the black fabric and her cheeks.

"Hikaru." Lantis stepped back, and she tilted her head up to look him in the eyes. "Eagle isn't dead."

Hikaru blinked. "But...the FTO...Nova...I thought..."

Lantis nodded. "Just as the FTO exploded, Eagle appeared in my arms. I can't explain it, but some force moved him to safety just before the FTO burned. He's badly hurt, but Caldina put him to sleep and laid a healing spell on him."

"So Eagle is...alive?" She stared at him.

"He is. I'll take you to see him later." Lantis smiled. "It must have been that our combined wish for him to be safe was enough to bring him through the battle."

Hikaru matched his smile. "Yeah. I'm glad." she looked into the dark eyes. "Lantis...I...I've wanted to tell you for such a long time...I love you." She reached up to touch his face. It was a bit of stretch, he was so much taller than she was, but she managed.

Lantis caught her hand with his own. "I know. I feel the same. I wanted to tell you when I gave you my mother's pendant, but..."

Hikaru blushed. She'd only remembered while fighting for him that she'd said she loved him right after repairing her sword. "Yeah." she looked at the pendant. "Back there, fighting Debonair, this saved me."

"That's what it was meant for." Lantis smiled, a deep warm smile that went through her like Rayearth's fire.

"Hikaru! Lantis!" A shout broke the moment. Both of them turned to see Presea at the doorway to the castle, panting.

"Presea..." Hikaru started forward, Lantis beside her. The rest of the group (Ferio with an arm around Fuu, Umi flanked by a protective looking Ascot) came as well.

Fuu blinked. "Miss Presea, are you well?" the Smith was pale, sweating, and looked almost ill.

"I'm fine but...Hikaru, we must get to the Tower! Clef..." Her voice broke.

"What happened?" Umi had paled when the Master Mage's name was spoken. "Where is Clef?"

"He's in the tower, in the Pillar room." Presea's face was white, her hands trembling. "When you went to fight, he went up there. He cast a shield spell, to protect the castle. But this...it isn't like his other spells."

"I did notice that it looked and felt a little different." Fuu frowned.

Presea looked like she was going to cry. "The spell Clef cast...he didn't have any magic left, so he cast it with his own life force and linked it to the Crown, and the Castle."

Hikaru felt her chest clench. "He used..."

"His life force?" Umi's voice was barely a whisper. "But...what does that mean?"

"If his life force is drained too far, he'll die." Presea was wringing her hands. "I felt it...he was already in danger when he cast that spell, and the casting...the shield has disappeared, but Clef...he hasn't come down from that room. And if the spell didn't kill him, the after effects of such powerful magic...the shock to his system...if he isn't taken care of, that may kill him as well."

"No...Clef..." Hikaru swallowed, saw Umi and Fuu both pale, while the rest of them flinched. "Clef..." She turned to the Knight at her side. "Lantis...we have to get up there, as fast as we can."

Lantis was already holding out his sword., gesturing for the others to come closer. The gem in the hilt began to glow. Then a brilliant flash of light surrounded them, and they were gone, racing up to the top of the Castle.

***SoC***

Clef leaned against the doorway to the Pillar Room.

He had never been so tired. He'd thought himself exhausted, near the end of fighting Zagato's stone spell. But that was nothing compared to this. He felt like his entire body had been turned to lead and buried under the foundations of the Castle. But still, a weary smile touched his lips.

The Castle had crumbled no further once his spell had activated. The citizens had been safe, protected by himself and the Knights and their allies. And...

He glanced into the room, to the empty space at it's center. The Pillar had been chosen. He had felt it take it's shape, choose the young Knight of Fire as it's master. The same time he had felt Eagle's life force splutter and flicker, though it did not quite go out. He had felt the Pillar choose, then felt the pulse of magic as Hikaru made her own choice.

Warmth filled him, like a blanket draped around him. Hikaru had done it. She had broken the cycle of grief and loneliness. Had chosen a path where all could uphold the land they loved, and the Pillar, if it was truly even a post any more, could have happiness, and freedom.

He had dreaded telling a Pillar candidate what the cost of that power would be. The fear of it, the torment of knowing what saving his land would most likely cost some innocent soul, had been a so heavy a burden to his spirit that he hadn't even been able to acknowledge it until it had been stripped away at last.

Clef smiled, then stepped out of the door. At least, he tried to. Hr managed one staggering wobble before his knees gave out and he toppled to the floor in a graceless heap of robes and limbs. His staff clattered to the floor, still touching his fingers, but he didn't even have the strength to wrap his fingers around the handle. He felt himself trembling, and he couldn't find the strength to move a muscle. It was all he could do to keep his eyes half-open. His eyelids felt weighted down, Even breathing felt like a huge effort.

_I can't die. I promised Presea and the Magic Knights that I would not die._ He had sworn it, but weary as he was, he wanted only to sleep. For centuries, if possible.

His eyes fell closed. He felt...disconnected, as though he was floating. He recognized the symptoms of magic shock. He'd had it before, to a lesser extent. He could feel his own heartbeat slowing, his breathing getting shallower.

He forced his eyes open, tried to get at least one finger on his staff to summon a creature or take himself to the lower floors. It was impossible. He sighed. _At least Cephiro will be all right now. Hikaru...thank you. Umi...please be well. _

The last thing he saw, as his eyes slid shut and he surrendered to the darkness, was a brilliant flare of light.

_**Author's Note: **Based mostly on the Anime, with the exception of Eagle surviving. Because I think he would be intelligent enough to at least FALL out of the FTO...and if Hikaru's will was strong enough to create Nova and save Lantis, then rescuing Eagle should be within her ability. _

_As for Clef...he passed out two or three times before the final battle, that shield was different, and I doubt Presea was worried over nothing. Besides, he could barely walk before he cast that last spell. Even if he regained some magic when Hikaru released the Pillar system, there are consequences for pushing that hard. _


	2. Chapter 2: Healing Spirit

**Chapter ****Two:****Healing ****Spirit**

Hikaru's heart was pounding as the light from Lantis's sword surrounded them, carrying them to the Pillar room. _Master __Clef...he's __always __so __strong. __He __can't __be..._

They materialized a few yards from the door to the Pillar Room. The door was open, the room empty. And in front of it...

"Clef!" Umi and Presea cried out at the same time, both racing toward the crumpled figure in white, lying just outside the door.

"Clef!" Umi knelt on one side, supporting the mage's head while Presea turned him onto his back, partially into her lap. The rest of them crowded around. Hikaru felt a lump in her throat.

Clef's face was pale, damp with perspiration. The circlet that usually adorned his head was gone, leaving his hair loose around his face. His eyes were closed, his breathing shallow, and he was trembling, as if he were cold.

"His hands are like ice." Presea had caught one, holding it gently. Umi took up the other, rubbing it to restore warmth.

"He's suffering from magical exhaustion. His power has been drained." Lantis knelt beside them.

Hikaru joined him, looking into Clef's still face. She'd seen Clef sleep, and he looked far too pale and still for that. She looked up. "Fuu, can you help him?"

"I do not know, but I will certainly do my best." Fuu lifted one one hand. "Winds of Healing!"

Magic washed over all of them, a shimmering emerald wash of energy. The few hurts Hikaru still had vanished as if they'd never been. But Clef remained unconscious and ashen-faced, barely breathing. Fuu looked alarmed. "It does not seem to have had any effect."

Lantis looked grave. "He must have drained his strength too far, and damaged his life force energy, and his power channels." he bowed his head. "Unfortunately, this is not a condition that standard healing spells can repair. His body will not accept the power that is being offered to heal him."

Umi looked ready to cry. Hikaru felt her heart breaking. "But...there must be someone who can help him. Some way to save him."

Presea spoke softly. "Beyond normal healing spells, there were only three in all of Cephiro who could use such restorative magic. Only Princess Emeraude, High Priest Zagato, and Master Clef himself possessed the required knowledge and skills."

Caldina spoke up. "I can put him to sleep, but that ain't gonna help much. It might give us some more time, but it won't fix what's wrong with him." She was watching Clef with worry. "And I ain't too sure it's a good idea anyway. Using a sleep spell on a body in that condition isn't exactly safe. He might never wake up." She twitched her hands. "But you know, now that Hikaru's the Pillar, shouldn't she have enough power to patch him up?"

Hikaru shook her head. "I...I let the power disperse to the people. I don't know how much I still have of the Pillar's power, if any. And even if I had enough...I don't know healing magic. I've only learned two spells for combat."

"What about one of the fairies?" Presea spoke softly. "They have incredible healing powers."

Ascot, standing beside Caldina, shook his head. "It's true that fairies have incredible healing abilities, but they don't have enough power to heal something like this. Trying would only kill them." He sighed. "And Master Clef would never accept that."

A tear dripped down Presea's face. "Then...is there nothing we can do?"

Hikaru's hands balled into fists. "Clef...he fought for all of us. He protected everyone. He helped us, he protected the Castle. He even listened to Eagle, and promised to help him. He even told me it was all right, to do whatever I wanted, to fulfill my own selfish wish for freedom, if I became the Pillar. During the battles, he was working so hard to help everyone, even though it hurt him, even though he was so tired. Even when he was in pain, he tried so hard. I just...I just can't accept that he's going to die now. Not after everything." She shoved herself to her feet, tears dripping down her face, fists clenched. "I won't accept it! There has to be something or someone that can help heal Clef, and I'm not gonna let anything stop me from finding it!"

Magic flared red around her. Lantis rose to his feet, reached out to get her attention. He stopped as light flared within the Pillar Chamber as well. Wild, pulsating light, similar to the light that had surrounded Emeraude's Crown, before it had taken it's shape for Hikaru.

Hikaru and the rest stared wide-eyed as a shape took form within the light. A human shape. Then the magic flared, wrapping briefly around Hikaru's own. Warmth flowed into her, a feeling similar to what she'd had when the Proof of the Pillar had come to her. Then the light and her aura both flared and faded.

A figure stepped through the doorway. The entire group stared in shock.

There was something undeniably feminine in the face, in the serene expression, though the body bore more of a tomboy aspect, much like Hikaru's. Medium width shoulders, a slender build and trim waist, legs that looked as if they could belong to a runner. Long, dark brown hair, threaded through with lighter highlights, hung down her back, a stray lock brushing her face. Her outfit was a loose flowing costume, an odd cross between Clef's and Presea's, or Ascots, done in a multi-shaded blue-green that seemed to change as she moved. Her eyes were a vivid sparkling silver. You could almost see the magic shining in them.

Her eyes drifted over the group, touching each face with a warm, almost loving gaze. Then she strode forward, until she was standing before Hikaru, and reached up to touch the young girls face. "Hikaru Shido."

Hikaru's eyes widened. "I...how did you know my name?"

Lantis wrapped one arm around her shoulders protectively. "Who are you? Why did you come from that room? How did you get inside? No one but the Pillar, or a candidate to be the Pillar, should be able to enter there."

A warm smile, filled with good humor, quirked her lips. "I was always there, Swordsman Lantis. I came because I was summoned by the Pillar." Her eyes returned to Hikaru. "I know you, because you are the Knight of Fire. And you are the Pillar, whom I am sworn to stand beside." She bowed her head.

Hikaru swallowed. "But I...I gave the power of the Pillar to the people. So I...I can't be..."

Another smile, and the stranger reached up and touched Hikaru's face again, a gentle stroke of her hand. It was like being brushed with a sunbeam on a warm spring day. "There is more to the power of the Pillar than simply power and will, Hikaru Shido. And more than magic. You will have a chance to learn of that, in time." She lowered her hand. "I may teach you, if you wish."

Umi spoke. "Who are you?"

Silver eyes turned to her. "I am...Spirit."

Fuu spoke up. "Miss Spirit...may I ask why you are here?"

Silver eyes turned back to Hikaru. "Because the Pillar made a request, and summoned me."

Hikaru blinked. "But I..." She looked at Clef, then back to Spirit. "You can help Master Mage Clef?"

"I can." Spirit moved forward, to kneel beside Presea. She took the hand Presea was holding. A sad smile touched her lips. She brushed back the hair from his forehead in a gentle, loving gesture, like a mother soothing a troubled child. "My foolish mage...to go so far. But you always were too passionate and loving for your own good. Your strength, and your weakness." She caressed his face. "Sleep, and heal. Your companions and I will see you well once more."

She moved her hand to his chest. Light, silvery white, gathered around her hand and wrist then flowed softly into Clef's body. Clef inhaled, a deep breath, then relaxed. The lines around his brow faded, and color came to his cheeks. His breathing settled into a deeper rhythm. Umi blinked. "It feels like he's warming up a little."

"He is stable now. It will be some time before he wakes, and longer before he is truly healed, but he will not die." Spirit released Clef's hand.

"If he is stable, we should move him to his rooms." Lantis bent and swept Clef's slender form into his arms. Ascot grabbed Clef's staff, handling it with a care that would have suited glass. Then Lantis's sword flared, surrounding them in light. The same light as Spirit's healing energy. Hikaru didn't have time to ask about it, before the transportation spell deposited them outside Clef's rooms.

Lantis carried the mage inside. Presea and Umi folded down the blankets, while Ascot helped Lantis remove Clef's outer robes and shoes. Spirit waited until Clef was laid in the bed and tucked in, then laid her hand over his forehead. A gentle flare of light surrounded Clef's head for a moment, then faded. Umi blinked. "What was that about?"

"A sleep with gentle dreams, so he will rest in peace. His mind cannot heal if it is continually wounded by his memories." Spirit brushed back the unruly silver hair, then straightened.

Presea and Umi exchanged glances. Then the Smith settled into a seat beside Clef's bed. "I'll watch over him, if that's all right."

Spirit smiled. Something about that smile made Hikaru feel warm, like being caught in a shaft of sunlight on a cold, cloudy day. "Companionship will be good for him." She watched Clef a moment longer, then turned to Hikaru. "The people are safe. However...do you wish me to tend to the other who held the potential of the Pillar?"

"Eagle? Can you really help him?" Hikaru swallowed hard. "I mean..."

Spirit smiled again. "I know. His wounds are easily mended, but I have the power to tend his other ailment, if you wish it."

"Of course I do! Eagle...he fought so hard for his people...I want to help him any way I can." Hikaru swallowed back the tears stinging her eyes. She felt guilty. She'd been so worried about Clef, she'd almost forgotten about Eagle. "If you...if you really can heal him, it would mean a lot, to a lot of people."

Spirit nodded, then left Clef's room with a gentle, flowing stride that reminded Hikaru of water over rocks. Hikaru and Lantis exchanged a glance with the others.

Ferio shrugged. "Looks like she knows what she's doin'. Until I see a reason otherwise, I'm all for letting her help out."

Ascot nodded. "That magic...it's like nothing I've ever seen before, but it still feels familiar somehow. And it certainly doesn't feel malicious. Besides...Clef is doing better."

"Yeah. He's in a healing sleep now, and it's a much better one than anything I could cast." Caldina glanced at him. "My dancin's good, but that Spirit lass is a whole different story."

Fuu pursed her lips. "I wonder about her..." She shook her head. "Regardless, she is helping us. I for one think it would be a good idea to return to the residential area. I am sure there is much work that needs to be done, and I do not think it fair to make our guests do everything."

"Quite right." LaFarga had joined them while they were putting Clef to bed. "In addition, we should also do something about our guests from Autozam. They haven't tried anything, but there is no doubt that they are most likely quite upset by this turn of events."

Lantis nodded. "Hikaru and I will go see what is happening with Eagle." He held out a narrow headband, equipped with a speaking mike. "This device will allow you to contact the ship. Please tell them that Eagle is in our care."

LaFarga nodded. "And if they wish to see him?"

Hikaru spoke up. "I bet Geo and Zazu are really worried about him. I think Geo has a machine he could use to bring the two of them here. If...if no one minds, I think it would be okay."

LaFarga nodded again. "Very well. I will relay that message to them." He turned and strode off. Caldina followed him.

Ferio shrugged. "Okay then. I'm off to the residential quarters." He was met with general agreement.

Hikaru hesitated. "I'll catch up to you guys in a minute. But I really do want to make sure Eagle is going to be all right."

"I as well." Lantis looked weary.

"Sure. We'll see you later." Umi hugged her friend. "I'm sure it'll be all right." Then she and the others turned down the corridor, heading for the main palace.

Lantis took Hikaru's arm and guided her in the opposite direction. "Because Eagle was a candidate to be the Pillar, we moved him to different rooms. Besides, Master Clef vouched for him." He stopped beside a door that had been left partially ajar. "I put him in here."

Hikaru reached out, then hesitated. "Lantis...about Eagle..."

He took her shoulders. "Eagle made his own choice. There's nothing you have to be ashamed about, nor do I blame you."

"It's not that. It's...well, Eagle asked me not to tell you, but I think you need to know. Eagle is...he's very sick, actually. He told me, his doctors didn't think he was going to make it to Cephiro. That's why he was so determined to fight, and to be the Pillar. That's why he said it wouldn't matter if he had to sacrifice himself." Hikaru scrubbed away the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. "I don't know what Spirit can do for him, but you should know, it was really bad. He was coughing up blood."

"Coughing up blood?" Lantis's hands tightened. "He never told me he was ill."

"I'm sure it's because he didn't want to worry you, because he didn't want to make you feel guilty about fighting him." Hikaru looked up into his face. "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner, but Eagle..."

"I understand. Thank you for telling me now." Lantis took a deep breath and relaxed. "Let's go see if we can help Eagle recover." Hikaru nodded and pushed open the door.

Spirit was already inside, her hands on Eagle's chest. Pale, silver-white light glowed around the two of them. Hikaru went to the other side of the bed. "How is he?"

"He is gravely ill. His life force is almost gone."

Hikaru's fist clenched. "Can you...can you help him? I know he's not from Cephiro, but..."

"You wish him saved. That is enough. And he was one that might have been a Pillar, and was marked by the magic as such, which makes him part of Cephiro." Spirit's eyes met hers, and Hikaru found herself falling into silver fire. "I will save him, but the sickness must be purged before healing can occur. I will need help."

"Tell us what to do." Lantis slung his war cloak to one side.

Spirit nodded. "I will wake him, and clear his body. You must hold him, so that the spasm does not cause him to fall, or to tear the wounds of battle. And I need a basin, or a bowl, in which to catch the diseased fluids, so they do not spread."

Lantis nodded and went through the adjoining door to the bathroom, and returned with the trash can. Then, on Spirit's direction, he and Hikaru lifted Eagle into a sitting position. Then Spirit lifted one hand from Eagle's chest and touched him lightly on the brow. "Wake, Eagle Vision."

Eagle's eyes fluttered. He gasped in a shallow breath of air, then blinked, and his eyes fastened on Lantis's face. "Lantis. Either you've died, or something rather odd has happened. I'm fairly certain my FTO exploded..." Suddenly his eyes widened. "No..."

A huge, racking cough rocked through his frame, then another. Lantis held him tightly as he gasped and choked, his body nearly convulsing with the force of it. After half a minute, he gagged, and blood sprayed between the fingers of the hand clenched over his mouth. Hikaru held the basin steady as blood dripped from his fingers and chin, and sprayed outward with each new spasm.

Eagle struggled, then gave in and leaned over the trash can, leaning on the strong support of Lantis's arms. After a few moments the fit slowed, then stopped. Eagle took three deep, rasping breaths, then vomited violently. Hikaru held her ground, determined not to desert him, though the sight and smell of the container's contents made even her stomach turn. In fact, even Lantis looked a little pale.

Finally, it was over. Eagle went limp, then fell into Lantis's arms, gasping. Hikaru took the trash can away, and came back with a wet washcloth. She and Spirit helped clean away the blood and other fluids, then Lantis helped Eagle lay back down, reclined against the pillows.

Spirit's hands touched Eagle's chest once more. After a long moment, Eagle sighed, and some of the pain left his face. His eyes had closed under the force of the coughing spasms, but now he opened them again. He looked exhausted, but he still managed a small, rueful smile. "I really do have the worst luck...having a coughing fit right in front of you, Lantis." His voice was barely a whisper.

"You should have told me." Lantis sounded stern, but his voice was gentle, and there was no anger in his dark eyes.

Eagle shook his head, the tiniest of back and forth motions against the pillow. "I didn't...I didn't want you to know. Not ever. I don't want you to remember me like that. Even Geo didn't know until right before the battle I was captured in."

"Even so...we'll discuss it later." Lantis sighed. "Rest now."

Eagle grimaced. "With a fit like that...I'm not really sure there's much later left for me."

"There is time." Spirit spoke softly. "Time for you, and all that you wish for, Eagle Vision."

Eagle blinked, and seemed to realize there was another person in the room for the first time. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

Spirit smiled. "I am Spirit. And you are Eagle Vision, son of Autozam, the one who carries the strength for the Pillar."

Eagle's eyes widened. "You are..."

"Shhh." Spirit's hand covered his mouth. "Enough. The sickness has been purged from your body, but you must rest, renew, and heal."

Lantis nodded. "Geo will be here soon. I will guide him here."

Eagle blinked a few times, then he sighed and relaxed, another rueful grin playing over his mouth. "All right. I suppose I should rest. After all, Geo is probably going to be very unhappy with me for getting into so much trouble. And Zazu will be angry that I smashed the FTO. Perhaps being on bed rest will keep the two of them from strangling me." he sighed. "I hate to admit it, but I do feel a little worn out and sore after that."

"I wouldn't count on it." A faint smile played over Lantis's mouth. "Rest." He laid a hand on Eagle's shoulder for a moment, then turned away.

Spirit took the basin full of indescribable filth from Hikaru. "I will tend to this." Silver-blue fire danced over the can, and then it was clean. She set it back down, then laid a hand on Eagle's brow. "Sleep, Eagle Vision."

Eagle blinked, yawned, and his eyes slid closed. His breathing evened out, and within moments, he was fast asleep.

Spirit looked up. "Go and tend the people, Hikaru Shido. I will watch over him until his people come for him, and then I will join you."

Hikaru studied Eagle's pale face. "Will he...will he really be all right?"

Spirit nodded. "With time."

"All right. I'll see you in the residential area then." Hikaru took one last look at the sleeping commander, then raced out the door after Lantis.

**_Author's Note: _**_A new player enters the arena! How long before everyone knows who it is? Have you guessed yet? What do you think of her? And what about our two wounded lads?_


	3. Chapter 3: Watchers

**Chapter Three: Watchers**

Hikaru caught up with Lantis at the landing bay. LaFarga was already there, watching the sky outside. He turned as they approached. "I have relayed the situation to the commander of the Autozam forces. He said he would be here within half an hour, and that he would bring a passenger."

"Understood." Lantis's dark gaze flicked to the sky, then to Hikaru. "Hikaru and I will wait here, and guide them to Eagle's rooms. Then we will join you in tending the residential area."

"As you wish." LaFarga's eyes went back to the clouds. "It seems strange, to welcome our enemies so freely. Are you sure it is safe?"

"I am. Eagle and his subordinates are men of honor."

LaFarga nodded, and his shoulders relaxed. "Very well. I will leave you to handle them." He turned and strode away.

Twenty minutes later, a light appeared in the sky and resolved itself into the shape of Geo's GTO. One hand clasped what Hikaru recognized as a containment sphere, like the one Eagle had used to capture her once. The robot settled to the ground with a thump. The hatch opened, and the light disappeared.

"Hikaru! Hey Hikaru!" Zazu came bouncing down from the GTO's hand the minute the light disappeared, eyes wide. "Are you okay? Were you hurt? That was a pretty intense battle out there! It looked pretty rough. Is the Rune God okay?"

Hikaru smiled. "Yeah. Rayearth is fine, and so am I. I'm a little surprised, but it looks like almost everyone's okay. Except...Eagle."

"How is he?" Geo had emerged from the GTO. "I know the FTO exploded. And that guy...he wasn't in the best of shape..." His eyes cut to Lantis.

"You mean, he was gravely ill."

Geo sighed, but he relaxed as well. "So you found out about that? Guess I shouldn't be surprised. But it's a shame. The Commander really didn't want you to know. He didn't even want me to know."

Zazu froze, eyes huge, looking from one man to the other. "Eagle is...sick?" The younger man paled. "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad." Zazu opened his mouth, and Geo shook his head. "Sorry. Can't say more than that. I promised the Commander I wouldn't reveal anything else."

Zazu blinked, swallowed a couple of times. "Does it have anything to do with that call you made from the conference room? The one that Eagle aborted? I remember you sounded awfully worried, and Eagle sounded kinda weird when I came to check on you."

"Yep. That was when I found out about how bad off he's really been." Geo exhaled. "Anyway, your friend said Eagle survived the FTO burn-up? He's here?"

"He is."

Hikaru stepped forward and laid a hand on Geo's arm. She could see how worried he was. "I know how bad Eagle was. I found out while he was here. But it's really all right now. Eagle...it might take him a while, but I think he's going to be all right. There was a person here, and she said she could help him, and it looks like she might really have made a difference. She said Eagle would make a full recovery."

"A full..." Geo's eyes went wide. "But that illness..." He checked himself, then looked at Lantis. "I'd like to see him now."

"Of course. Hikaru and I were waiting to escort you." Lantis gestured, and the NSX sub-commander fell into step beside him.

"Wow. Must have been pretty serious, to get Geo and Lantis all flustered up like this." Zazu was watching his superior. "But I guess it's kind of a good thing."

Hikaru blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Eagle and Lantis and Geo were best friends for a while there. I was always kinda like a kid brother, but those three...they were close. I really hated seeing them fight each other. And it's been rough, the way Geo's been worrying about Eagle. Ever since we left Autozam, he's been concerned about the fact that Eagle was going to be fighting someone so important to him." Zazu shrugged. "That's why...it sucks that Eagle's sick, and it scares me that he might be that bad off, but at least those three can actually talk to each other again. Without having to fight."

"Yeah. I guess that is a good thing." Hikaru smiled. "It's sad that Eagle is going to feel bad for a while, but you're right. It was even sadder to see him fighting with Lantis when they care about each other so much."

They stopped outside Eagle's door. Lantis gestured for Geo to enter. "When I left, Eagle was resting, so be sure not to disturb him. I believe the healer who tended him can answer any questions you have." Geo nodded. Lantis studied him a moment, then spoke again. "When you've satisfied yourself about his health, come down to the residential center. We'll find you somewhere to stay."

"Sounds great. Thanks Lantis." Zazu bounced a little in impatience.

"I need to go help with the repairs. I'll send a guide for you when you're ready." Lantis turned to her. "Unless...Hikaru?"

Hikaru shook her head. "Now that I know Eagle's going to be okay, I really should help with the repairs. There isn't much I can do for Eagle, and he's already being so well looked after already. And after all, I guess taking care of Cephiro is kind of the Pillar's job. Even if I did change the rules a little, Spirit said I didn't give up the position completely, so I really should help out in the Residential area. Even if I'm not sure what I can do."

Lantis smiled. "I can show you how to focus your energy. Also, Ascot and Caldina are very skilled. With their help, I'm sure you can master the necessary skills quickly."

"Then let's go." Hikaru turned, and the two of them walked down the corridor towards the main living areas.

*****ASoC*****

The damage to the residential area was bad, but not as bad as Hikaru had feared. Thanks to the others the citizens had been kept safe, and with all of them combining their efforts, the area was already looking much better.

Aska was using her talent of illusion to keep the youngsters and mothers entertained. Tatra and Tarta had employed their djinn to move rubble. The frequent dancing was making Umi a little pale, but it entertained the people, and they were very efficient otherwise. Ascot's creatures worked alongside the djinn.

Fuu and Caldina were at work healing those who had been injured. Umi was using water dragons to provide water for fountains and small streams, and even just for the workers to drink. Some of the older children, like Mira, were working alongside the adults, bringing food, clearing small debris. Fairies and other creatures were working with the plants, and small repairs.

Hikaru and Lantis set to work with a will. Repairing objects, helping families clear debris. It was hard work, but soothing, and everyone's spirits were lifted by the cooperation and the sight of the living area returning to normal. Hikaru's Flame Arrow proved useful for providing fire to fuse and repair metal structures.

Spirit arrived an hour after Hikaru and Lantis. Hikaru spotted the slender figure and raced over to meet her. "How's Eagle?"

"He sleeps. His companions are watching over him." Spirit's eyes roamed the space. "I came to assist you."

Hikaru looked around. "Well, I think almost everything is done. Except for the holes in the ground, but Lantis said Clef would have to show me how to repair those."

Spirit shook her head. "As the Pillar, you should know how to heal the land. I can show you, if you wish. It would be a relief to see it done." Something flashed through the silver eyes.

"Yeah, it really would. Okay."

Spirit led Hikaru over to the nearest of the cracks in the earth and sat beside it. She took Hikaru's hand and laid it against the earth, her own covering it. "Close your eyes."

Hikaru obeyed. She was vaguely aware of people muttering around her, but she was used to that. You couldn't train at the family dojo, especially with someone as skilled as her brother, without attracting attention.

Spirit spoke again. "Focus. Remember the land the way it was. Remember how it felt, how it looked. The scent of the earth and the flowers. Will it to be as you remember."

Hikaru's mind went back to that first night, sitting with Lantis by the fountain. And to the day she and Umi and Fuu had played with the children, and listened to Fuu singing, sitting on the grass. The grass had tickled her knees, and the flowers, all the flowers in their pretty reds and yellows and blues and pinks, bloomed around them.

Mira had made her a flower crown.

Lantis had spoken of the beauty of flowers, which would bloom with or without a Pillar.

_I want the flowers back. I want the ground whole and the flowers back, so that everyone can play safely and enjoy them. So we can make flower crowns and lay in the grass, and run around in the meadow. I want to see it the way I remember it from that day._

Magic rose up around her. Not fire magic though. This was different, subtler, stronger. It felt like the very earth itself was rising up around her.

_What? What is..._

_**Focus. Focus your will, and let my power work with you. Let your will and mine join together, that the land might be healed. **_

The voice was Spirit's. _I don't understand..._

_**This is my bond with the Pillar. The will of the people, the power of the world. This is the contract. This is the choice. Your choice, Hikaru Shido, and your legacy as the Pillar.**_

She still didn't understand. But perhaps it was like her contract with Rayearth.

_**It is something like that.**_

_Oh. Okay. Thank you then, for lending me your strength._

Hikaru relaxed, focusing once more on her memories of the meadow as it had been, with it's flowers, the fountain to the side, the short stone walkways. She even pictured the walls, unbroken and smooth and gleaming, the way she knew Clef would want them.

The magic built, then flowed through her, like an avalanche. It felt warm and tingly, like sunlight. She heard gasps all around. Then it stopped, and she opened her eyes.

The living area had been restored to pristine condition. No more holes, no more rubble. Everyone else was looking at her with wide eyes.

She was also glowing, white-gold light.

She had just enough time to blush, then Spirit removed her hand. The white-gold glow faded away from both of them.

Spirit rose. "I should return to the Master Mage. The magic bound to this place is his, and the healing will have affected him."

"Oh. Right. O-o-okay." Hikaru nodded, still too flustered to think straight.

Spirit turned and disappeared.

"Hikaru!" Umi and Fuu both flopped to the ground beside her. "Are you okay?" Umi caught her by both shoulders. "What was that?"

"I...I'm not sure." She blushed as Lantis came to crouch beside her as well, dark eyes concerned, followed later by the rest of their friends. "I...Spirit said she could help me repair the this area. And I really wanted it to be safe for the kids to play, so I said yes. And then...that happened."

"Are you all right?" Lantis frowned. "That was a great deal of magic, and you have already been in battle. It isn't wise to be so reckless."

"I know. But...it wasn't my magic. Or, not just mine. It was...a lot of it was Spirit. She said...well, she was talking in my head, the way Clef does sometimes. She told me it was part of some sort of contract she had with the Pillar. And since I'm the Pillar...at least, I was chosen to be the Pillar, even if I gave away the magic..." She blushed again.

"Well now, that's pretty interesting. Then again..." Caldina tapped a painted nail to her lips. "She did say she came when you called, sugar. Maybe it's just one of those things."

"If it was, it was something neither me nor my older brother ever heard of. Not even Master Clef has ever mentioned such a thing." Lantis frowned.

Caldina shrugged. "That might be. But you know, there's a big difference between what someone knows, and what they tell people. Some things I'll bet no one talks about, because it isn't other folks business. I mean...every leader's got some secrets, don't they? Every magic user too. I know I do."

Ascot nodded. "So do I. And Master Clef is several centuries old."

"Yeah. He raised my sister and me. And I know he was in service to the Pillar of that time as well, and possibly one or more before that. There must be a lot of stuff he knows and just hasn't had the time or the chance to reveal." Ferio nodded.

Caldina grinned. "Not to mention, he is a stuffy old fuddy-duddy. Bet he won't mention anything he thinks is improper-like. Or it might have been a secret only the Pillar was supposed to know."

"That is true. We'll have to wait to ask him." LaFarga sighed, then turned his stern blue gaze on Hikaru. "You're sure you aren't hurt?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. Just a little tired." Hikaru pushed herself to her feet. Lantis and the others followed.

"It has been a very long day, and quite a stressful one. Now that everyone is safe, I think it would be wise if we all retired to get some rest. After all, I'm sure that the next few days will also be exceedingly busy. There is much to be taken care of."

No one could refute Fuu's wisdom on that count. Even the visiting monarchs were worn out enough that they agreed to stay in guest quarters in the castle. After several minutes of goodbyes, and promises to return to meet the next day, the group split up, making for their assigned rooms.

Hikaru was one of the last, lingering with Lantis. But finally, after another check on Eagle (Geo and Zazu were both slumped in chairs, watching over him), and a final embrace, Lantis escorted her to her room and left her. Hikaru went inside, still warm from his arms. It took only a moment to change her clothing and slip into bed.

She was sound asleep less than five minutes later, and her dreams were peaceful ones.

*****ASoC*****

Umi sighed, then sat up in bed. She'd been trying to get to sleep ever since Ascot had left her in her rooms, but she couldn't seem to manage it.

It wasn't that she wasn't tired. She was. All the fighting, followed by all the work repairing the castle, had been exhausting. Not to mention nearly falling to her death when the castle began to crumble. And now that the adrenaline and the need to help was gone, she felt about ready to curl up and sleep for a week.

But she couldn't sleep. She kept seeing Clef's still, nearly lifeless body, lying in the corridor. Then again in his bed, tucked in by his concerned friends.

So still, so small, so vulnerable. She hated associating those thoughts with Clef. He'd always looked like a kid to her, but as much as she'd teased him about his size, he'd always seemed so...strong somehow. Even trapped in stone and weakened by Zagato's spells, he'd been a support for them.

And now he was in a coma, weakened almost to death by the magic he had performed to keep the castle and the people safe. It had been bad enough the first time he'd collapsed after rescuing them from Debonair. Every time he fell, it just hurt worse.

She knew Caldina had only been joking when she'd suggested Umi liked Clef. But the truth was, she'd known for a long time that she cared for him. Ever since that first night back, when she'd gone to his rooms. That night when they'd comforted each other, sharing their grief and their guilt, that they couldn't have done more.

She couldn't sleep without checking on him. She got up and got dressed, then made her way through the halls and to his rooms. Once there, she hesitated, then knocked softly. She didn't want to disturb him, but in a way, she almost hoped she did. After all, if she woke him, it would mean he was better.

The door cracked open at her soft knock. She hesitated, then slipped inside.

Clef still lay in his bed, pale and motionless. To his left, a chair had been drawn up, occupied by the stranger who'd appeared earlier. Spirit. In the dim light of the room, she looked even more otherworldly than she had before, like a ghost made partially of mist and shadows.

Umi stopped as Spirit looked up. "I...I hope I'm not intruding. It's just, I was worried about Clef, so I..."

"Came to see him. It's all right." Spirit nodded to her. A gesture brought another seat into being. "Come. Sit for a while."

"I...thank you. I don't want to interrupt anything though." She fidgeted.

"You will not. He sleeps, a healing sleep, but you will not break it. Nothing save I or the Pillar can do so, unless there is great need, until he is well." Spirit touched Clef's brow. "But he will feel your presence, and it will soothe his heart."

"It won't...bother him?" Umi settled into the seat she'd been offered.

"The touch and voice of a caring friend, or a beloved companion are as great a healing magic as any I wield. And for him, far more necessary." Spirit's hand moved again, to touch lightly on Clef's chest, over his heart. "His heart has been far too wounded, and far too alone, these recent times. For all that mending his magic will speed him to waking, it is light and laughter and love he needs, if he is to truly recover."

Umi felt her hands clench in her skirts. "All this stuff with Emeraude, and with Zagato and everything, and Cephiro crumbling...it must have been so hard on him. But he never talks about it."

Spirit sighed. "Wounds cut too deep are difficult to address. Wounds of the spirit are painful indeed. The passing of the Emeraude was a wound indeed. It cut him to the core."

Umi bit her lip, then the question she'd been wondering over all afternoon broke free. "Emeraude, Zagato, Clef...you must have known all of them. You told Hikaru you were bound to the Pillar. So you must have known all of them."

"I did. I know every man, woman, child and creature that walks this world. Every magic user in this world carries my blessing. But the Pillar, Her Knights, her Priest and her Mage I know best of all."

"Then why didn't you help them? Help all of them? Wasn't there anything you could have done? I mean...you're so powerful, and you're connected to the Pillar..." Umi's voice trailed away.

"I could do nothing." Spirit's voice was low, heavy, and the silver eyes sparkled with regret. "My bond to the Pillar is controlled by the Pillar. Emeraude's bond was a strict one, and narrow. Indeed, she did not even understand in truth the contract she had made with me, though it bound me all the same."

Her eyes came up to meet Umi's, and there was the sadness of an entire world in them. "It is the Pillar's will, the Pillar's belief, which commands the bond, controls and shapes it. Long ago, the Pillars forged the bond into one of iron, a cage instead of a support. Until Hikaru made her choice." Her gaze returned to Clef. "The mistakes of Pillars past birthed this tragedy, greater even than you know, Knight of Water. It is my hope that the new Pillar, and you who stand with her, may mend what has been broken."

"What do you mean? What mistakes? How can we fix things when we don't even know what's wrong?" Umi's hands flexed in agitation. "I mean, look what happened the first time we tried that!"

"And look what happened this last time you tried. A child may make a mistake, Knight of Water. Even one as old as time might make one. But I will help you." Spirit stood and moved around the bed, then leaned in to touch Umi lightly on the forehead. Warm lassitude flowed through her. "Return to your rooms and rest, Umi Ryuuzaki. There is time enough for sleep. When you are ready, I will explain all you wish to know, and all you need to hear, you and all those involved."

Umi would have liked to argue. Right then, however, all she felt able to do was stagger back to her room and sleep. She knew it was probably a spell of some kind.

She also knew that she needed to rest, and that Clef was all right, or as all right as he could be.

She staggered out of the chair. "Thank you. Please...take good care of Clef. He's really important to all of us."

That earned her a small smile. "He is quite important to me too."

Umi made her way back to her rooms and collapsed back in bed. She was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow.

_**Author's Note: **So...at least the castle is fixed. But there's a lot left to do._

_Next up...a history lesson, and a heartbreaking truth..._


	4. Chapter 4: Cephiro's Tragedy

**Chapter Four: Cephiro's Tragedy**

Umi woke to knocking, and Hikaru calling her name. She sat up. She felt well rested, better than she'd felt in a long time. She dashed the sleep from her eyes, then jumped out of bed to open the door. "Hey, sorry. I'm awake now."

"Hey Umi." Hikaru smiled. She looked as if the night's sleep had done her a world of good as well. "Did you sleep well?"

"I think so. I sure feel like I did." Umi smiled back. "Where's Fuu?"

"She's in the main area with all the others. She asked if I could come see if you were going to join us for breakfast." Hikaru blushed. "I think you and I are the last ones awake today."

Umi grinned. "I guess so. But everyone's allowed to sleep in sometimes. And I know I feel a lot better for it."

"Yeah. Me too." Hikaru relaxed. "But I'm really hungry now."

Umi's stomach chose that moment to rumble. She laughed in embarrassment. "I guess I am too." She shut the door behind her and followed Hikaru down the hall.

Breakfast was already laid out, buffet style, when they arrived. Both girls helped themselves to everything they could fit on a plate, then went to sit down at the long, low table provided. Hikaru, of course, wound up between Lantis and Zazu. Umi made her seat between Caldina and Tatra.

Tatra gave her a winning smile. "Morning Umi."

"Morning." She grinned back, then speared a bite of something that at least looked like melon and stuck it in her mouth. It wasn't melon, but it was delicious. She sighed in bliss.

Caldina grinned. "Bit hungry this mornin' aren't you?"

"Yeah. I am." Umi stared at her plate. "I know I should watch what I eat, but..."

Ascot swallowed whatever he'd been chewing. "That's actually normal, if you've been fighting or using a lot of magic. You should eat whatever you feel like. After all, your body needs to replace the energy you used."

Umi frowned. "But in that case...what do we do about people like Eagle and Clef? I mean, they can't exactly eat."

Presea shook her head. "No. They can't. But being in a healing sleep will ensure that their bodies don't require as much food as people who are awake might. And there are spells to make sure that victims or patients in a magical coma do receive the nutrients they need. I've already spoken this morning to Spirit, and she's assured me that Clef and Eagle are both receiving the proper care."

Fuu nodded. "I have already used my magic as well, to determine how their health is progressing. Presea is right. Both Master Clef and Mister Eagle are being well taken care of. It would seem that Miss Spirit does indeed know what she is doing, in regards to attending to their medical conditions."

"Spirit..." Umi frowned, thinking. Then the memory of the previous night's conversation returned to her. "That's right! I talked to her last night."

"You did?" LaFarga frowned. "What did she say?"

"Why were you up and talkin' to her anyway? Didn't we tell you all to rest?" Tarta frowned as well.

"I know." Umi blushed. "But...I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to see how Clef was doing, so I went to visit him. And Spirit was there, taking care of him."

Presea nodded. "She took over from me, so that I could also rest."

Umi nodded. "I talked to her for a while, and she said some pretty interesting things. I actually meant to tell all of you this morning, but I guess I was still too asleep to remember." She winced. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right." Lantis shrugged. "That sort of reaction is to be expected. All of you fought hard yesterday."

"Yeah. And right before I returned to my rooms, she did something. I think she might have put a sleeping spell on me, kind of like the kind Caldina uses."

"She might have. She does seem pretty conscientious of her patients." Caldina shrugged.

"But what did she say?" That question came from the tiny Empress of Fahren.

"Oh. Yeah. I...I asked her if, since she said all that stuff about her bond to the Pillar, she knew Emeraude and Zagato. And if she knew, why she didn't help them or something. After all, she seems pretty powerful." Umi tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"And?" LaFarga prompted her. The whole room seemed to have gone still. "What did she say?"

"She said...she said she did know them, but she couldn't help them. She said Emeraude controlled the bond. But she also said that Emeraude didn't understand the bind between them. And then she said something about how the Pillar's will was what shaped the bond, and that Pillars in the past had made it a cage, rather than a support." She took a deep breath. "She said the Pillars of the past were the ones who helped create this tragedy, and it was worse than we knew, but that she hoped that Hikaru and the rest of us could fix what was wrong."

"Did she explain what she meant?" Lantis looked pale.

"No. But she said she would tell all of us the whole story when we were ready."

Ascot bolted out of his chair. "Well I'm ready now."

"Now now, you just sit down and let the Magic Knights finish eating." Caldina waved at him impatiently until Ascot sat back down. "Whatever story that Spirit gal wants to tell, it's waited this long, and it can certainly wait a little longer. No sense rushin' into the problem on empty bellies."

Zazu grinned. "She does have a point. Take it from a mechanic, you can't fix anything if you're not in tip-top shape yourself."

Geo shrugged. "Not like we're going anywhere anyway. Not with Eagle in his condition."

"There is time." Lantis nodded. He turned back to his plate, though he didn't seem interested in eating. Hikaru shifted, but he offered her a half-smile and she returned to eating. Ferio did the same for Fuu.

Finally, everyone's plates were cleared. After a brief discussion, it was decided that the Magic Knights and their friends in Cephiro, those who had been involved with the tragedy of the Pillar, would speak to Spirit. Geo and Zazu would return to nursing Eagle. Tatra and Tarta, along with Princess Aska, would stay in the castle and relax until the rest of them were free. The past few days had forged alliances and friendships among all of them, and none of them wanted to leave while things were still so unsettled.

The entire group made their way to Clef's rooms, Lantis and Hikaru in the lead. Umi found herself hanging back with Fuu as Lantis knocked on the door.

The door opened in invitation. Hikaru went in, then stuck her head back out a minute later. "Hey, you guys can all come in. Spirit says it's okay. She said we won't disturb Clef, and I think she wants him to be able to hear this story too."

Ferio made a face. "How can he hear anything if he's unconscious? She gonna wake him up?"

"No." Spirit's voice startled most of them. She was standing at Clef's bedside, one hand touching his brow. "I will not wake him. But he dreams, and through dreams, he will hear me well enough."

"That could work." Caldina nodded. "I've heard of spells like that. Never used 'em myself, but that'd be an ideal way to go."

Chairs appeared all around. People settled in. Somehow, Umi found herself next to the bed, along with Hikaru, Lantis and Fuu, sitting opposite Spirit. She started to back away, then remembered what Spirit had said about caring friends.

Spirit studied all their faces. "What is it you wish to know?"

Hikaru answered her. "You told Umi that the Pillars of the past made a mistake, and that it contributed to what happened to Emeraude and Zagato. We want to know what happened."

Spirit nodded. "As you wish." She looked back down at Clef, one hand lightly resting on his shoulder, then began.

*****AsoC*****

"In order to understand what happened, the story must go back to the beginning."

"Throughout space, there are paths, currents of energy, currents of power. They flow like the branches of trees, and among these roads, worlds, or countries, are formed, each with their own life, each with their own rules, as the power dictates. And then, eons ago, a world was formed at a crossroads of power, almost seemingly birthed from the energy itself. So much power, so much energy...so much magic was in that place, that the world itself was aware. Alive."

Umi breathed out, shocked. "The world was...alive."

"It was. And it was bursting with magic. Magic of all kinds. Out of that magic were born companions, protectors and guardians."

"The Rune Gods." Lantis was the one to whisper those words.

Spirit nodded. "The Rune Gods."

"Time passed. Ages passed. Life grew and evolved, as life does on worlds. The world shifted and turned, changed with time and with changes in the universe around it. First only plants, then animals, then yet more animals. And then...a new life came to the world. A new and special kind of life."

"Human-kind found the world. Humans, who could tap the magic that the world breathed, shape it to their own ends. Who could master the energies of the land, of the air, of the sea, and of all things in between."

"Humans were not born into the world. They had not come from it. And they were fascinating."

"Humans weren't native to Cephiro?" Presea looked startled.

"Actually, it makes a kinda sense, when you think about it." Caldina shrugged. "Us humans are always wanderin' around, findin' new places. And ya'll got enough human-like critters around here that evolvin' regular old humans don't seem quite right."

"That is true." Lantis nodded. Then he turned his attention back to Spirit. "Please, continue."

Spirit nodded again, her silver eyes flicking to Clef.

"Humans were fascinating. And so the world, awake and aware as it was, built it's magic into a human form, and walked among the people who had come. And in time, through it's magic, it found people whom it loved, and people who loved it. It became she, became Cephiro, and in that guise, Cephiro made known to the humans that the world upon which they lived was aware."

"Time passed. And then, the humans who loved Cephiro revealed a matter that distressed them. The world was still changing, still shifting. And, as happens, this sometimes caused disasters for the people who lived there. Earthquakes, floods, volcanoes. Fires and shifting sands. And, as magic touched the ill dreams of humans, at times monsters. These were things that humans could not combat on their own, and to Cephiro were as natural as a human would consider breathing. And so the humans who loved and knew Cephiro best, who knew where the human aspect of it walked and learned, came to the world and sought an answer, or an accord."

"These things were true. Cephiro could not prevent the monsters of human imagination from forming. And Cephiro could not answer all human desires, nor differentiate between the natural shiftings of her matter that would bring harm, and those which would not. Cephiro was still a young world, and though she had no wish to harm humans, who were so fascinating, neither did she have the understanding of how to avoid such harm. Likewise, the humans who loved her did not wish to harm her, by constraining her nature too deeply. And so, finally a pact was formed."

"Human forgers took special, magic-rich ores, given to them by Cephiro, and from them created artifacts for humans. These artifacts linked the chosen humans directly to Cephiro, giving them access to her magic, special magics for special roles."

Fuu pursed her lips. "These weapons...they sound like the Escudo swords that Miss Presea forged for us."

"They were similar." Spirit paused, then continued. "To the defenders who would prevent the rise of monsters born of human nightmares was given a sword. A sword of light. To the listeners, who would hear the will of humanity, and listen to their heartfelt desires, and separate the worthy from the selfish and self-serving, was given a breastplate. To the sorcerers, those who were most in tune with Cephiro herself, and all it's living creatures, who could speak for the world, was given a ring."

"Clef's ring. And Lantis's sword." Hikaru's eyes were wide.

"Yes."

"One last artifact was made. A talisman of power, for the one who would seal the pact with Cephiro. The Pillar that connected Cephiro to it's inhabitants. This one individual would have, not only their own power, but the power of Cephiro itself at their fingertips. They would work to shape the land, according to the needs of the people and all living things. Their will was to be the guide to protect and shelter all. The human partner to the world."

"The Pillar." Ascot breathed the words.

"But...you said partner?" Umi frowned.

"Partner. It was meant to be a partnership, equal and balanced. A great responsibility, perhaps, for the human who bore it, but no greater a responsibility than a throne in other human worlds."

"No greater than the responsibility of a throne? But then that means..." Fuu's voice trailed away.

No one needed to say it. The truth was written on each face.

Rulers had heavy duties. But they loved. They could marry. They could have friends, lovers. They could share their lives with others, take time for themselves.

Spirit continued speaking. Umi found herself listening more intently than ever, if only to distract herself from the implications of those words.

"World and Pillar mirrored each other, balanced each other. Each partner protected and guided by his or her three guardians. So well did the accord work, that Cephiro even granted unto the Pillar a special power, the power to summon outsiders, outsiders who could become avatars of Cephiro's kngihts. No human who lived upon Cephiro's lands could take such a task, but the power was granted to summon others, who could come as the first humans had once come, if ever a time of crisis arose that the world could not manage on it's own."

"The Magic Knights." Hikaru's hands clenched. "So...the legend we heard at first really wasn't wrong. We were supposed to be just...just protectors."

"That was their purpose."

"But then...what happened?" Umi frowned. "I mean, it sounds like a great set-up. It should have worked all right. How did a partnership evolve into...well, the Pillar having no choice, no life?"

"Through misunderstanding." Spirit's eyes were sad.

"Time passed. One Pillar gave way to the next, for even magic and will cannot extend a life forever. Pillars were born, then passed away or set aside the Crown to rest. But gradually...things began to happen that were not intended."

"The humans had wished that the Pillar should have the strongest heart, to better align and support the strength of the world. But a strong heart does not make a person strong in everything. Pillars came who were not always stern in their resolve, or secure in their strengths. Pillars who allowed their fears to rule them, or their affection for others."

"Disasters happened. Pillars whose human friends corrupted them into nearly ruining the world. Pillars whose own fears and indecision affected the magic, with disastrous consequences. And with each failing, instead of returning to the beginning, the rules of the accord were altered, and each alteration piled upon the next. A partnership became a duty. And a duty developed restrictions. The Pillars lost sight of the Cephiro they had formed an accord with, and of the part of Cephiro that had become human, to understand and be understood."

"I see." Fuu's voice was quiet. "It is rather like a game of 'Telephone' in our world."

"Telephone?"

"Yes. In the game, the first person whispers a phrase into the ear of the next player. That person repeats it to the next, and so on and so forth. Usually, by the time the sentence has gotten to the last player, it is nothing like what was originally said."

"Oh. We call that game Story-teller." Ascot frowned. "So...the original Pillar was supposed to be partners with the world. With the human aspect of Cephiro. But every Pillar made his or her own interpretation of that. And they gradually lost sight of what that partnership meant." He sagged. "It's like when I started summoning monsters. I was so afraid of being alone, of being ignored. I let that fear overcome me, until I started using my friends to do horrible things, like hurt people. I even sent them into situations that got them hurt, or killed. Until the Magic Knights reminded me what being a friend was truly supposed to mean."

"And am I correct in assuming that you are the human aspect of Cephiro?" Presea addressed Spirit directly.

"I am."

Fuu nodded. "I thought you might be. Your magic was very similar to other kinds of magic, like Master Clef's. And given your name, it seemed a logical assumption to make."

Spirit bowed her head in acknowledgment.

"So...what happened?"

"There was a Pillar who made a mistake, and let her human friends sway her too far. It became a disaster. The Pillar that followed her was determined to listen to no one. She would not even hear me. Instead, she claimed that I had become too human, and that I could not advise her. I left her, as she entreated me to do, and slept for a time. But time...it is different. Years for humans are not much more than a breath to me, and without human interaction, I did not measure the time well. And in that time, disaster came upon that Pillar. The new Pillar heeded his advisers, but when I returned I discovered that they had forgotten I had ever been. Only the Mage knew the truth of me, and the mage of that time could not convince the others. And so my voice, my human voice, was silenced."

"I chose new Pillars, but I could not, would not, break the accord, for I had come to love humans. And gradually, the old griefs faded. The Pillars learned to understand my magic and my existence, though they could not hear me. The mages kept communication with me, though over time they forgot that I had once been human too. But even after the world became tranquil, the alterations of the contract remained. A partnership remained a duty, and became a burden. Because one Pillar had been foolish, it was decreed that all should remain alone, though such was never my wish for them. Pillars, taught of duty and responsibility, forgot that the crown could be surrendered. That they could leave, and leave the path open for another. Their advisers forgot as well. Even the mages. Until one came who read the old writings, and learned the truth, and kept it in his heart, though even he did not understand the whole truth."

"Clef...he was the one who knew, wasn't he? He read the old records." Presea's voice was sad, and a lone tear escaped to roll down her face.

"He was. He loved me more than many of his predecessors. Through his familiars, he came to know me, to know me truly. He bound himself to me, more closely than any in many eons. So deeply he touched my true essence. Through him, my humanity found it's voice, though even he did not realize what magic it was that he gained."

Presea wasn't the only one who winced.

"He nurtured that spark, taught all who would be his pupils of the things he had learned. Not only the Pillar, but all who carried magic's light, he sought to give the old wisdom to. Through his love, his great love for the world, for Cephiro and all those who lived there, he tried to touch the people, and to heal what had been broken. Even though he did not fully understand what had happened, so long ago it was. So deeply he loved and so freely he gave, he brought me back to the world from my slumber. And each he nurtured, he loved deeply as his own sons and daughters."

Lantis started, but he didn't interrupt as Spirit continued.

"He showed his students the old writings, the things he had read, and he rejoiced when one of them ascended to the post of the Pillar, for he loved her, and she listened to him, and he thought that being her adviser he could guide her not only into prosperity, but into happiness. And to that end, he rejoiced when others of his students became her advisers, her guard and her priest. He saw that they were happy together. He did not see that history and tradition were too ingrained, and his Pillar too uncertain to break those chains."

"And so a needless tragedy occurred. For Emeraude, and for my brother." Lantis's voice was grim.

"And I could not interfere. I could not reach her, so long had Pillars forgotten my true nature."

"But...once the Magic Knights were summoned..."

"They were summoned for a task. And that task, combined with your wills, shaped all that they did. The casting of the summoning spell bound their wills to the Pillars, to achieve her desire. And so even they could not undo what she chose to do."

"But then Hikaru was chosen, and she returned the magic." Lantis's voice was rough, though his words were slow and thoughtful. "And that released you."

"Yes. Hikaru released me. And through her choice, and your choices to come, there is a chance that what was broken can be restored."

"I..." Hikaru folded her hands in her lap. "I'm not sure I really understand everything you've told me just yet. And I'm really not sure I'm strong enough to do something like that. It's just...is there any way we can...I want to build something better, something that everyone can be a part of."

"It can be done. And perhaps...it should be done. I would not break my bonds to the people of this world. I would not forgo the partnership. But it is past time that it is changed. And you, who are the Pillar, who understand human needs and concerns...you will be my guide. You and your friends."

Hikaru nodded. "I think...if I have my friends to help me...everyone's already helped me through so much. If we all work together, I'm sure we can find something. But...I want to wait until Clef is awake. After all, he deserves to be a part of this. After everything he's done..."

A small smile curved a corner of Spirit's mouth. "I would not discount or abandon my chosen, Knight of Fire. Not after all he has endured for my sake." She gently stroked back Clef's wild hair.

It was only then that Umi realized that Clef was crying. Silent tears streaked his face, drawing glistening lines over his too-pale cheekbones. She remembered then what Spirit had said, that Clef would hear the story in his dreams.

The sight of his tears was almost painful to witness. Umi felt her own eyes brimming, and she wasn't the only one. Even Ferio, LaFarga and Lantis were affected by the sight of his grief.

"Poor Clef." Presea spoke the words they were all thinking. "Having his students fight must have been heartbreaking. And to realize that it was all a misunderstanding...he must be devastated."

"He is broken to his soul." Spirit's voice was soft. "But you who love him, who love Cephiro as deeply as he does, you and your friends from other worlds...you give him hope. And I will not abandon him. I will heal his body and his magic. Perhaps you can heal his spirit."

To heal Clef and forge a new bond with Cephiro, a bond where no one would have to suffer Emeraude and Zagato's fate ever again...to build relationships with other countries so Cephiro would never be so terribly isolated...no one needed to say what they were all thinking.

Those were goals they would all work towards.

**_Author's Note: _**_So...were any of you expecting that?_

_I admit, I mixed a little manga vs anime, and then I went a little sideways. But it works for the story. So...does it work for folks?_


End file.
